Nisekoi
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Cuando se lleva una relación falsa por tanto tiempo, es inevitable comenzar a pensar si realmente sigue siendo falsa. Tweek irá reconociendo que poco a poco Craig lo iba volviendo cada vez más y más gay de lo que alguna vez imaginó. ¿Acaso es hora de que esto termine de una vez por todas?


**Haruka: Hola a todos los amantes de Creek y quienes gritaron internamente como yo al saber que se volvió canon...o tal vez no (?) xD**

 **Cuando vi el capítulo, al día siguiente esta idea nació pero no había podido escribir porque estaba muy ocupada y cómo estoy en exámenes pues es como que todo mi lado creativo se muere. Pero la ship pudo arreglar eso x33**

 **Como sé que a nadie le gusta conocer sobre mi vida, entonces les dejó con este one-shot.**

 **¡Qué lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Nisekoi**_

Desde el momento en qué tomó su mano supo que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes. Habían cruzado un límite prohibido para cualquier amistad, del cual sería muy difícil salir y todo gracias a esas malditas fujoshis que comenzaron a repartir arte homosexual de ellos. No entendía la lógica de los malditos japoneses por homosexualizar a los demás y tampoco la puta lógica del pueblo en estar más emocionados que nadie por esto. No sabía cómo sentirse realmente, sabía que después de esto él y Craig no serían tan amigos como antes, tal como se demostró en su falso rompimiento y además ¿qué tal si se terminaba convirtiendo en algo serio para él? No quería pasar su vida enamorado de otro hombre, aunque no fuera homofóbico sólo ¡no quería ser siempre el más raro en el pueblo! ¿Era tanto pedir? Al parecer sí. Gracias Dios por mandarle a esas malditas fujoshis y demostrarle que su vida nunca tendría tranquilidad.

Salir con el chico más problemático del pueblo nunca estuvo entre sus planes, ni siquiera se veía a sí mismo en una relación hasta que su cuerpo comenzara a expulsar hormonas durante su adolescencia. ¡¿Por qué tenía que soportar tanta presión desde que era un niño?! Ese pueblo lo estaba volviendo lo suficientemente loco cómo para hacerlo dudar de su sexualidad a esta corta edad.

Al final no había resultado tan difícil fingir esta relación, simplemente tenían que actuar como mejores amigos que se tomaban de las manos y ya. Si Craig se portaba más amable con alguien simplemente el nuevo gran actor tenía que dar una escena de celos y listo, ya todo mundo en el pueblo los veía como la pareja homosexual más tierna de todas. Gracias al mismo Craig, Tweek había descubierto ese gran talento en él y muchas veces le ofrecían hacer algunos papeles en la escuela; aunque muchas veces aceptaba debido a la insistencia del azabache para que dejara de ser tan tímido. Así es como el rubio se volvió reconocido en toda la escuela por sus habilidades de actuación, aunque para que él participara en algo siempre se debía recurrir primero a Craig para poder convencerlo totalmente.

Al principio, sus citas se reducían sólo a ir a la casa del otro y no pasaba más de ahí, tal vez alguna que otra vez iban a una fiesta pero con su respectivo grupo así que nunca compartían tiempo a solas en los eventos sociales. Después de dos años, uno supone que las cosas deberían haber avanzado más así que Clyde y Token les recomendaron que tuvieran más salidas para que fuera más creíble; ellos le habían explicado toda la situación a sus amigos más cercanos y a Cartman, pero aun así este último los seguía tratando como maricas. Su primera cita fuera de la casa del otro fue en la cafetería de la familia Tweak. El azabache lo había recomendado pensando que así sería más tranquilo pero fue un error, la mirada que los padres de Tweek les lanzaban era más incómoda que cualquier otra cosa. Luego de eso comenzaron con idas al cine, restaurantes aprovechando la gran cantidad que había en el pueblo y otras cosas; así es como ya comenzaron a salir dos veces por semana como mínimo.

Con el tiempo las chicas asiáticas se habían ido y por ende, el arte raro entre ellos dos había acabado casi totalmente, ya casi nadie se mostraba interesado en la pareja gay más linda del pueblo y parecía con el tiempo ya habían parado con esa fiebre de emparejarlos, si seguían siendo homosexuales ante los ojos de los demás pero ya no sería tan dramático si rompían esta vez, de igual manera, la idea del rompimiento definitivo nunca cruzó por sus cabezas. Ninguno de los dos podía dar una respuesta clara para esto, era cómo si ya se sintieran muy cómodos de esa manera a decir verdad, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos gracias a eso y de cierta forma fue una etapa divertidamente molesta. No podían deshacerse de ella tan fácil, además gracias a eso, ambos habían conocido partes de ellos que ni conocían. Tweek aprendió a confiar en sí mismo y Craig, de alguna manera, se dio cuenta de que podía ayudar a los demás; especialmente cuando era uno de los pocos que lograba calmar al chico más paranoico de todos.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué no habían terminado? Es decir, ya había muchas personas con sexualidades diferentes, por ejemplo Kenny se confesó como un bi y se tiraba a hombres y mujeres por igual. La relación de Stan y Kyle de igual manera se volvió dudosa ya que muchos afirmaban que ellos se besaban en secreto, aunque claro, esto podría ser rumores de las fujoshis que se formaron en época de los dibujos gays. Algunos decían que simplemente no lo admitían por miedo a las reacciones de sus padres, conociendo a Randy y a Sheila, de seguro harían un escándalo como siempre por ese detalle. De todas maneras no le importaba comprobar si ellos tenían algo o no.

Ya llevaban 5 años con esta falsa relación, ahora que lo pensaba ¿no sería lo mejor terminar? De seguro Craig ya sentía necesidades de pasar tiempo con chicas y de seguro él comenzaría a sentirlo pronto. Pero de alguna manera se sentía vacío cuando tenía que pensar en el hecho de abandonar esta falsa relación.

Sonará algo estúpido de su parte a estar alturas pero sentía que gracias a eso había logrado formar un vínculo más grande con Craig, aunque hayan tenido que pasar por ese montón de situaciones incómodas.

Movió su cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos, si Craig quería terminar entonces de seguro se lo diría ¿no?

—Es una pena que Craig sea gay, de verdad quería salir con un chico cómo él— escuchó decir a una chica mientras caminaba por los pasillos listo a irse a casa. Su «novio» estaba en detención de nuevo así que por eso tenía que irse solo.

Caminó de una manera más rápida deseando que esas chicas no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia, después de todo si empezaban a mirarlo sería mucha presión para él. Intentaba inútilmente controlar los tics en su ojo derecho, pero era muy difícil, ya decía él que no podía pasar más de un año sin uno de esos ataques…

Todavía recordaba el día en que Craig le dijo: «Nunca ligaré con chicas», aunque claro era un concepto diferente debido al «rompimiento» que fingieron delante todos pero bueno, es el mismo punto. ¿Qué tal si siempre se había sentido incómodo con él? ¿Si sentía que esta falsa relación había acabado con su vida amorosa? Posiblemente debería estar odiándolo ahora por quitarle la oportunidad de ser popular con las chicas y de que ahora fuera marcado como un homosexual delante de todos.

Ahora mismo se sentía tan egoísta por haberle arruinado parte de su vida al que ahora consideraba su mejor amigo. Tal vez él era indiferente porqué no se veía a sí mismo en una relación, es decir, no quería contraer gérmenes raros por besar chicas, tampoco tener que gastar todo su dinero en cenas caras y finalmente llegar a «eso» y contagiarse de una enfermedad sexual ¡Eso sería tanta presión para él! Y ¿qué tal si luego la chica quedaba embarazada? Él no estaba listo para ser padre. Pero tal vez el peli negro si quería contagiarse de todas esas cosas, embarazar chicas y le estaba quitando la oportunidad de hacer eso. Tal vez debía tomar una decisión ahora.

Esa misma noche se quedó pensando en eso y por eso no había dormido muy bien que digamos, de todas formas no le importaba una noche más de insomnio, de igual manera tampoco era como si el café no lo mantuviera despierto.

Ya la fiebre del yaoi había bajado, ya las asiáticas se habían ido, ya no había nada qué les recordara a los habitantes de South Park que son la pareja gay más linda de todas. Así que ¿era hora de terminar una vez con esto? La respuesta era sí.

* * *

Al día siguiente se podía notar algo diferente en el rubio, nadie podía describirlo bien pero se notaba mucho más nervioso, ya sus continuos temblores habían vuelto, al igual que sus tics y sobre todo: se acabó su termo en la primera hora; ya parecía que volvía ser ese niño revoltoso de 10 años que no podía abotonarse bien la camisa. Lo que más tenía con duda a todos era el hecho de que Tweek y Craig no habían llegado juntos, y esto se debía en gran medida a que el rubio decidió irse más temprano porqué sabía que el azabache notaría al instante su extraño comportamiento.

De igual manera en las primeras horas de clase se notó cierta tensión, ya que Tweek se sentó al lado de Clyde cambiando de asiento con Token haciendo que estuviera lejos de Craig. Los rumores de que habían peleado comenzaron a difundirse con rapidez.

—¿Se puede saber qué carajos te pasa hoy?— habló Craig que se encontraba frente a él aprovechando que ya la mayoría se había ido a la cafetería. Tweek gritó de la impresión, había olvidado que él podía llegar a ser muy directo. Ahí se encontraba él, con el ceño fruncido extendiéndole la mano; ya se estaba comenzando a sentir aún más nervioso.

—N-N-N-Necesito h-hablar ¡ahg! Contigo— habló sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos intentando contener sus temblores. El azabache alzó una ceja confundido cuando Tweek rechazó su mano, ya comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

Ambos caminaron hacía la parte más solitaria de la escuela, no querían hacer un escándalo como la otra vez, además, sería mejor de esa manera. El único problema era que el rubio no dejaba de temblar de pies a cabeza y tampoco podía mirar directamente al chico.

—Ya dime de una vez que pasa— demandó con una voz algo tosca, aunque pareciera que estaba molesto era porqué realmente sólo se sentía algo angustiado por ese comportamiento. Ya hace mucho que Tweek había dejado de temblar de esa manera con el paso de los años y sólo se ponía así cuando algo grave pasaba, era obvio que se sentiría preocupado. Porque tal como había mencionado Tweek antes: su relación había mejorado considerablemente en lo que se refería a la amistad.

—C-Creo…— intentaba vocalizar perfectamente las palabras correctas, tragó un poco de saliva nervioso. Tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde, esto era por el bien de Craig. —Creo que sería mejor terminar— dijo firmemente alzando su mirada para encontrarse con los profundos ojos del contrario. Ahora no era tiempo de titubear si quería hacerlo posible.

—¿Eh?— pronunció algo molesto. —¿Acaso no fue tu idea hacer esto para qué el pueblo fuera feliz?—

—S-Sí pero…— ¡rayos! Se estaba poniendo nervioso otra vez. —¡Ngh! Ya a todos les daría igual que termináramos ¿no? Ya no somos el centro de atención y así ambos podremos continuar con nuestras vidas normalmente— respondió en casi un grito que fue disminuyendo acorde avanzaba. « _Además serás más feliz saliendo con chicas que continuar en esta falsa relación conmigo_ » agregó en su mente.

Bajó la mirada unos momentos para ver si el peli negro decía algo, pero al ver como se había quedado en un escalofriante silencio, decide añadir algo más.

—Así que por eso no creo que sea bueno hablar por un tiempo, ya sabes, para que las cosas sean creíbles— soltó una falsa sonrisa nerviosa. —Nos vemos Craig— se despidió de él y se alejó rápidamente.

Cuando ya salió del rango de visión de su ahora ex, comenzó a correr mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor en su pecho. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ahora? Él no era gay o bueno eso era lo que creía, no había razón alguna para que esto doliera tanto ¿cierto? En fin, era hora de dejar eso atrás y continuar con su vida. Si fácilmente podía fingir llorar delante de los demás entonces de igual manera debería ser fácil para él ocultarlo.

En lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo, se refugió en el hueco de las escaleras luego de comprar un poco de café en la cafetería. Se quedó ahí pensando en los múltiples sentimientos que tenía en ese momento después de romper con Craig. Esta vez había sido totalmente diferente, la primera vez se había sentido jodidamente feliz de que las chicas asiáticas ya no harían más imágenes de ellos pero luego se sintió mal al ver lo mucho que había herido a Craig. Pero esta vez era diferente, no había hecho nada que lastimara al chico, en cambio, sentía que lo estaba ayudando, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sentía extrañamente vacío y nostálgico.

—¡AGH!— gritó desesperado cogiendo su cabello como lo solía hacer antes. —S-Sólo es porque ya no seremos tan amigos como antes— intentó auto convencerse pero fue algo inútil.

Cuando entró a clases pudo notar como las miradas se posaban sobre él. ¿Acaso se habían enterado tan rápido? Las noticias sí que corrían velozmente en esa escuela...

Wendy se le acercó a él con una gran cara de preocupación, él decidió no hacer un gran drama así que sólo le dijo que Craig tenía razón: No eran el uno para el otro.

Muchas chicas se mostraron tristes ante esto, mientras que otras vieron esta como la oportunidad de hacer que Craig volviera a ser heterosexual de una vez por todas. Las siguientes horas de igual manera siguió con el ambiente tenso de esta mañana, se podían escuchar los rumores y él creía que le iba a dar un ataque nervioso por todo esto. No sabía cuánto podía soportar.

Finalmente el timbre de la liberación sonó y soltó un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos no le había dado un ataque porqué eso hubiera sido desastroso. Guardó sus cosas con calma recibiendo algunos comentarios por parte de las chicas, como: «Lo siento mucho» «Ya encontrarás a alguien» «Ustedes hacían tan buena pareja, es una lástima que hayan terminado». Miró a Craig de reojo quien iba con su típica pandilla, Token y Clyde lo miraron igualmente pero sus miradas se veían cierta incomodidad. De seguro se debía al hecho de que ahora no podrían estar mucho tiempo con él o algo así.

El camino a casa fue más largo de lo normal y aburrido. No sabía que caminar solo podía ser tan deprimente. Ya debería alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, realmente sólo se trataba de costumbre, sí, sólo debía ser eso.

En los días siguientes lo único que se hablaba en las calles era el rompimiento de Tweek y Craig. Sus padres hablaron con él y lo lamentaron tanto como la primera vez, podía escuchar comentarios parecidos de algunos habitantes cualquiera, de todas formas eso no duró mucho y parecía que South Park volvía a retornar a sus días de tranquilidad.

¿Acaso esto no era lo que quería? ¿Una vida pacifica donde nadie tuviera qué decirle con quién salir? De verdad su relación con Craig lo había vuelto un poco gay y por eso estaba tan confundido respecto a sus pensamientos.

Después de una semana desde que rompieran oficialmente ya todo estaba normal, como si ellos dos nunca hubieran sido una pareja oficial.

Caminó por los pasillos escuchando un: _«¡Oh Dios mío! Mataron a Kenny_ » y a un Kyle gritando: « _Hijos de puta_ ». ¿Esto no había pasado ayer? En fin, era una pena que Kenny hubiera muerto tan temprano.

Una escena lo dejó congelado en medio del pasillo: Craig besando a una chica en su casillero. Se quedó ahí por unos momentos como el imbécil que era y luego dirigió su mirada a otra parte. No debía dolerle, no había ninguna razón para que esto le doliera, esto es lo que él quería ¿no?

Y así es como un maldito mes había pasado. Sus temblores y tics volvieron, no volvió a aceptar papeles para las obras de la escuela ni nada por el estilo, Craig que era el único que había logrado calmarlo realmente ya no estaba a su lado y por eso volvió a como era antes. Se podía decir que con esa «relación» ya las cosas habían mejorado en lo que respectaba a sus tics y sus temblores, pero parece que esos años se fueron al carajo

Algunas veces se juntaba con el grupo de Stan cuando ellos no estaban con el grupo de Craig, o sino, se la pasaba con algún otro amigo que tenía desde primaria o que por lo menos soportaba sus ataques.

Por lo que había escuchado de Stan y Kyle era que Craig parecía que había sacado su lado rompecorazones y solía tener muchas citas con cualquier chica que se lo pidiera. Esto de cierta forma lo puso feliz y si no fue así, entonces de verdad lo había fingido muy bien.

—¿De verdad no te sientes mal?— le preguntó en una ocasión Kyle.

—E-Es la verdad—

—¿Acaso Craig no te complacía lo suficiente? Ese maldito hijo de puta— comentó Cartman.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando? Sabes que nuestra relación no pasó más allá de tomarse las manos—

—¿En serio amigo? Me vas a decir que nunca quisiste tocarle el pene a Craig— los colores rápidamente subieron a la cara de Tweek. —¿A qué tipo de gay no le gusta tocar penes?—

—¡Ya te dije que no soy gay!— replicó por lo bajo.

—Vamos Cartman, deja de molestarlo— dijo Kyle.

Así es como comenzó una pelea típica entre el más gordo del grupo y el judío. Stan sujetó el puente de su nariz, Kenny reía de la situación que se estaba dando y Tweek simplemente se dedicó a tomar su café preguntándose cuanto tiempo tendría que estar en este grupo. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con lo que había pasado con ellos cuando era un niño?

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo las cosas iban a seguir así, él teniendo que fingir que no le importaba Craig, restarle importancia a los comentarios de las chicas que hablaban sobre él y sobre todo, ese maldito dolor en el pecho que algunas veces no lo dejaba respirar. Había intentado ir al médico pero sus padres le decían que era el dolor de dejar a su novio y que pronto se le pasaría. ¿Cuándo sería ese pronto? Él ya estaba cansándose de todo esto y no sabía que más hacer. En serio, debía hacer caso omiso y conseguir un maldito doctor antes de que le diera neumonía o algo.

Algunas veces pensaba en volver a hablar con él pero sería muy raro que volvieran a ser los mejores amigos luego de una ruptura, además, no quería incomodar a Craig haciendo que todos pensaran que él era gay de nuevo. Realmente estaba dándole muchas veces al asunto, a veces pensaba que si se había vuelto un marica al pasar todos estos años.

Sería mejor dejar que el tiempo curara sus inquietudes. Craig ya era feliz siendo popular con las chicas y él posiblemente moriría solo.

 _Bravo destino, hiciste un gran trabajo._

Aunque ¿qué tal si era verdad y se había vuelto gay por Craig? No, eso no podía ser cierto, desde que comenzaron esta relación había quedado implícito que no se desarrollarían sentimientos por el otro. ¿Acaso nunca había visto a Craig como un buen amigo sino como a una persona a la cuál amar? Vaya, eso sí lo había tomado por sorpresa. Aunque eso podría explicar perfectamente porqué se sentía de esa manera cada vez que lo veía con cualquier chica, cuando escuchaba de él y de esa ira interna que tenía por el hecho de que Craig pareció aceptar todo esto tan fácil.

« _Felicidades destino, lo hiciste de nuevo, hiciste que me enamorará de mi mejor amigo_ »

Aún si ya estaba consciente de eso ¿qué podría cambiar? No podía pedirle que volvieran, tampoco conquistarlo o algo por el estilo, se supone que Craig era totalmente heterosexual y jamás lo vería como algo más que un amigo. Si, habían tenido sus momentos pero sólo era algo fingido. ¡Era mucha presión estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo!

—Respira hondo Tweek, encuentra tu sitio feliz— cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. Inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces sintiendo como los temblores lograban disminuirse sólo un poco.

—Tweek, ven a ayudar en la tienda— ordenó su padre. Había olvidado totalmente que tenía que trabajar, maldito Craig que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos cuando menos lo esperaba.

El rubio se aseguró de tener su delantal y salió de la habitación para atender a los clientes. Mientras su padre iba a hacer un poco de café, él se quedó en la caja esperando por clientes. A veces era algo molesto estar ahí ya que habían días donde nadie iba a comprar café, como hoy mismo.

Su madre le trajo una taza de café recién hecho el cual probó gustoso y así pudo despertarse un poco. Cerró de nuevo los ojos intentando encontrar su sitio tranquilo para no tener que pensar más en el peli negro.

—Tweek—

¿Qué carajos? ¿Incluso también escuchaba su voz? Debería estar muy mal.

—Tweek—

Y seguía llamándolo, ¿por qué se negaba irse de sus pensamientos?

—¡Tweek!— abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el mismísimo Craig se encontraba ahí. Abrió la boca varias veces intentando decir algo pero al final la cerró, no sabía que debía decirle. —¿Podemos hablar?—

Pudo notar algo raro en él, no sabía decirlo, el chico tenía más ojeras de lo normal como si hubiera permanecido toda la noche despierto. No llevaba su típico chulo y se podían ver sus despeinados cabellos. Además de que lucía un poco más irritado.

—N-No puedo, estoy en el trabajo— apuntó desviando la mirada. Aunque a decir verdad no quería hablar con él luego de las cosas que había descubierto.

—Tsk, ¿a qué hora sales?— preguntó.

—¿E-Eh? Bueno...— ¿acaso él tenía horario de trabajo? Simplemente se iba cuando sus padres se lo decían y ya.

—No te preocupes Tweek, puedes irte— dijo su padre quien poseía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ya podía ver lo que pensaba con eso: « _que gays son_ ». No sabía si odiarlo o quererlo por esto.

El rubio se quitó su delantal y lo dejó encima de un asiento, sus padres lo recogerían después o eso era lo que esperaba. Comenzó a seguirlo sin saber exactamente a donde lo llevaría.

—Eh…Craig, ¿a dónde vamos?— preguntó con timidez.

—Sólo sígueme—

El más bajo asintió y lo seguía de cerca como si fuera un simple perrito. Miraba la espalda de Craig pensando que realmente nunca antes la había visto de una forma tan inalcanzable, al igual que sus manos que ahora se encontraban escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Craig lo guió hasta el lago del parque, lugar al que usualmente se reunían las parejas pero por alguna razón no se encontraba nadie y el atardecer ya comenzaba a hacer su aparición.

—¿P-Para qué me trajiste aquí?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sólo para saber algo ¿eres gay o no?—

—¡C-Claro que no! ¡Ahg! ¡¿Acaso no quedó claro cuándo todo este asunto comenzó?!— cuestionó algo enojado.

—¿Así que por eso terminaste conmigo?— de nuevo esos profundos ojos lo miraban como si le evitaran mentir sobre cualquier cosa.

—¿A qué viene todo esto de repente?— por alguna razón sus temblores habían parado.

—Sólo responde— exigió.

—¡AGH!— gritó para quitarse un poco la presión que tenía ahora. —Termine contigo para ayudarte—

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo carajos me ayudaste?—

—¡Para qué salieras con chicas cómo se supone que debió ser desde un principio!— respondió sin pensarlo. —Y se ve que de verdad estabas feliz por ello— bajó la mirada mientras los temblores comenzaban de nuevo.

—Sí lo sé, actúe como un idiota— admitió poniendo su mano en su frente en forma de: «de verdad esperabas que no mencionaras eso». —Sólo empecé a salir con ese montón de chicas para saber que no era gay—

—F-Felicidades, de verdad no lo eres— murmuró por lo bajo sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos.

—Tienes razón, soy totalmente heterosexual—

—Uh-hu— asintió algo molesto.

—De verdad, no soy gay para nada. Soy totalmente hetero—

Ya Tweek tenía ganas de golpearlo en la cara para que parara con esto de una buena vez.

—Pero aun así, no puedo negar que te amo Tweek—

El rubio alzó su mirada impresionado por lo que acababa de oír. Craig no estaba mintiendo o eso es lo que veía a través de sus oscuros ojos, incluso podía verlo como si estuviera lidiando con una situación de vida o muerte. Intentó abrir la boca la cual comenzó a temblar como si fuera a llorar, pero ni siquiera lloró o si quiera dijo palabra alguna.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, ahora debes estar pensando que estabas con un marica todos estos años— volteó su mirada para no demostrar su vergüenza. —Ya sé que está relación comenzó para poner feliz a todos, me lo negué por muchos años a decir verdad, incluso me interese en algunas chicas cuando estaba saliendo— soltó un suspiro. —No me preguntes cómo pasó porqué ni siquiera yo lo sé, sólo sé que te amo casi tanto como amo a Stripe—

Y de nuevo le lanzó esa mirada tan sincera que lo dejaba tan indefenso ante él. Esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que no temblaba del miedo, de la ansiedad o de la presión de las situaciones, no, esta vez temblaba de emoción en lo más profundo de su parte gay que había crecido todos estos años al estar al lado de Craig. No podía decir nada ya que ni siquiera sabía que pasaba por su cabeza ¡sólo hoy descubrió que le gustaba Craig joder! ¿Cómo coño se supone que debía lidiar con eso?

—Por eso salí con tantas chicas como pude, para probarme a mí mismo que no era gay y para dejar de pensar en ti. Pero con esto sólo me di cuenta de que…— soltó otro suspiro algo cansador. —Sólo…no me hagas decir cosas tan maricas como esas, sabes que no soy del tipo romántico—

—¡Ahg! Es demasiada presión— exclamó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y jalándose sus cabellos que ya se habían vuelto un poco más largos con los años. —E-Es la primera vez que se me confiesan y n-no sé que hacer— se puso en posición fetal mientras seguía sin abrir los ojos.

—Tweek— lo llamó suavemente mientras se ponía a su altura. —No te voy a decir que volvamos si no quieres— dijo. —Sólo…no te pongas nervioso por esto—

—¡¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga nervioso por esto?! ¡Ahg!— abrió los ojos con fuerza sorprendiendo al azabache. —S-Sí...yo…pensaba que no querías volver conmigo— pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos debido al estrés que sentía en ese momento.

—Ya, ya— comenzó a acariciar gentilmente su cabeza. —Yo también estoy sorprendido así que no llores— luego de eso se levantó y ayudó al contrario a reincorporarse.

Había recordado que en todos estos años, Craig había sido el único que lo había ayudado con sus constantes temblores y ataques de pánico, había extrañado mucho el tacto de su mano en su cabeza transmitiéndole «todo estará bien» aunque tuviera en ese momento una cara de «váyanse a la mierda». Era increíble ver como una sola podía al igual que calmarte, hacerte sentir la mayor ansiedad de toda tu vida, de cierta forma le temía un poco a eso, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo si se trataba de él.

—Tweek, ¿quieres volver a ser gay conmigo?— le extendió su mano con una medio sonrisa.

Y esa había sido la confesión más romántica que Craig había hecho en toda su maldita vida.

* * *

 **¡Por fin terminé!**

 **Realmente sólo este año comencé a interesarme más en el fandom y pues esta fue de las primeras parejas que shippe primero por las malditas imágenes tan tiernas que aparecían de ellos.**

 **Sobre lo de: "no soy gay pero te amo" salió de ese montón de post en tumblr que salieron últimamente sobre que una persona puede ser hetero pero amar a alguien del mismo sexo, no me acuerdo muy bien como se llamaba el término.**

 **El nombre Nisekoi viene de la palabra en japones «falso amor» creo que es perfecto para esta situación x3**

 **Lo siento si encuentran errores o si no lo vieron interesante, es que literalmente me voy a convertir en un zombie pronto uwu.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Campaña para que inspiración-sama vuelva:**

 **Recuerda ella no trabaja gratis y un review puede ser el mejor pago.**


End file.
